


I got those too.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [23]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Songfic, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Don't you disrespect me, little man...





	I got those too.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



> Hearing Lucifer, sing this in my head sounded creepy but cool. Enjoy :D

Lucifer looked around the current to see all of his brother's and sisters sitting there waiting for him to come out on stage. He quietly sighed to himself as he stepped back and closed his eyes. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt someone touch his back. He turned towards the person as his eyes popped opened sharply. "Chloe? Really are we trying to scare me to death now?"

Chloe laughed softly. "No, but your sibling's call came down at your father's request to meet the new you. Your, not the same man who tried to revolt against God himself now are you?"

Lucifer shook his head as he bent his head and kissed her softly on her lips. He placed a hand on her growing belly and rubbed it. He pulled back and kneeled before her and kissed her belly as well too. "Are you wishing your daddy luck too?"

Chloe giggled softly. "I say so."

"Good as long as our baby and mommy don't use my father's name. I won't have to punish mommy for it later." He said winking at her as he grinned at her. "Love you both." He said before he turned and walked out onto the stage with his mic and started to sing. "Don't you disrespect me, little man,  
Don't you derogate or deride  
You're in my world now, not your world  
And I got friends on the other side  
(He's got friends on the other side)  
That's an echo gentleman  
Just a little something we have here in Louisiana  
A little parlor trick, don't worry  
Sit down at my table, put your mind at ease  
If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please  
I can read your future, I can change it 'round some too  
I look deep into your heart and soul  
You do have have a soul, don't you, Lawrence?  
Make your wildest dreams come true  
I got voodoo, I got voodoo  
I got things I didn't even try  
And I got friends on the other side  
(He's got friends on the other side)  
The cards, the cards, the cards will tell  
The past, the present and the future as well  
The cards, the cards, just take three  
Take a little trip into your future with me  
Now you, young man are from across the sea  
You come from two long lines of royalty  
I'm a royal myself on my mother's side  
Your lifestyle's high but your funds are low  
You need to marry a little honey whose daddy got the dough  
Mom and dad cut you off, huh, playboy?  
Now Y'all better get hitched but hitching ties you down  
You just want to be free, hop from place to place  
But freedom takes green  
It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need  
And when I look into your future it's the green that I see  
On you little man, I don't want wanna waste much time  
You've been pushed 'round all your life  
You've been pushed 'round by your mother  
And your sister and your brother  
And if you were married you'd be pushed 'round by your wife  
But in your future the you I see  
Is exactly the man you always wanted to be  
Shake my hand, come on boys  
Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?  
Yes, are you ready?  
(Are you ready?)  
Are you ready?  
Transformation central  
Transformation central  
Transformation central  
Transformation central  
Transformafication central, can you feel it?  
You're changing, you're changing, you're changing alright  
I hope you're satisfied, but if you ain't don't blame me  
You can blame my friends on the other side  
You got what you wanted  
What you want's what you get  
Hush." Lucifer bowed as he stood there on stage as he saw the scared look on a lot of his brother's and sisters faces.

Dan walked up beside Chloe chuckling to himself. "Have you told him your expecting triplets, not just one?"

"Not yet. Last time I told him I was pregnant he fainted." She said laughing softly. "Not something he ever thought could and would happen.

"Because you make him mortal?" Dan asked and smirked at Chloe's shocked face. "He showed me his devil face weeks ago after you told him about the baby. I didn't take it well but I agree not telling Trixie any time soon who he really is. She's far to young to know." He patted Chloe on her arm. "Though I got friends on the other side from Princess and the Frog seems rather creepy coming from the devil himself."

Chloe laughed. "You have no idea." She said as she stepped out on stage towards Lucifer.

Dan shook his head and walked away the other way.

THE END!


End file.
